


To scratch an itch

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Prostitution, Turtlecest (TMNT), Underage Drinking, bad first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Raph feels restless and edgy. He decides to get his cherry popped to solve his problem.
Comments: 21
Kudos: 39





	To scratch an itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



> No beta. The story is for Neat Tea. She spoke to me about a picture she wanted to do and the story behind it. As a gift, I decided to type her idea.  
> Art by Neat Tea

* * *

To scratch an itch, this is what it was about, Raphael had decided. He couldn’t stand one more joke Casey would make about his state of a virgin for life. Neither he couldn’t take one of his human friend naughty stories. Listening to Casey, the hockey player had bedded the whole Bronx female population. The older he grown, the steamiest Casey stories were and as the same, Raph’s own discomfort grows, not even sure how he was supposed to react to them anymore. It was kind of frustrating too to see Casey pity glances at the end of his tales. Raph didn’t need to have half of Donnie’s brain to know what Casey thought. “Poor Raphie buddy who will never get laid.” 

The face Raph was pulling at those moments wasn’t exactly for the reason Casey think it was. Of course, Raph was feeling horny and listening to Casey wasn’t helping his state a bit. But the more he listened, the more what was at first a hypothesis was now almost positive. When Casey talked about licking and fucking wet pussies in the mattress, Raph felt nothing if not a strange repugnance. It was very far from the tingle of arousal he had every time he could watch Leo performing a kata, in any case. 

He had wondered if he was gay. But it wasn’t like he could ask Casey about it. Raph had a reputation of bad boy and raw manliness to preserve and he was afraid his image could suffer at least, in Casey’s book. Anyway, it was something he needed to figure out by himself. He had heard Donnie spoke about something around these lines. Puberty was like a chrysalis but you have no idea of the kind of butterfly that would emerge from it. But to know himself was easier said than done in his situation.

Their lair couldn’t be cramped, he was still living with siblings who don’t hesitate to invade his privacy. Mikey would barge every now and then to borrow stuff or ask Raph to play a game with him or Don help with ‘holding or moving stuff.’ Leo would come to see if ‘Raph was alright’ like something very dangerous could creep in his bedroom. He couldn’t even lock the door. Each of his brothers and also his father could pick a lock.

With Leo, he felt tenfold uneasy and Raph was running topside any chance he gets because he didn’t recognize himself anymore. Raph felt like that; itchy and frustrated and not having a single idea about what was into him or how to feel better. He knew that what was devouring him, the gaping void he felt was even sharper when his stuck-up older brother was busy practicing in the Dojo, raw passion and hard focus displayed on his face. Leonardo was always looking at him like he knew better, belittling Raph in a maddening way. Every single day in the lair, Raph felt like he was suffocating. 

Casey had told him Raph was pissy and needed to bust a nut to the point Raphael was now convinced that his adolescent angst could end if he get laid. Masturbation wasn’t enough. He had overdone it. But the fact was that his mutant nature was a huge issue to achieve to lose his virginity on Earth. 

But there was a place where Raph’s body wouldn’t be more strange than another.

He never has drawn himself the symbol to the Nexus world, but he had seen Leo do it enough. He didn’t need special skills to doodle some cryptic figures. But it was still with a pounding heart that he went through the portal.  
  
He has participated in enough Nexus championships to know where to go and he walked toward what he knew was the closest tea house. He still remembered when Mikey had believed it was a place to drink tea and pointed it out at Leo. But Usagi had explained to them that the tea wasn’t the main business in these places. The prostitution was.

Mikey and he had shared a look and toward midnight, they had sneaked out of their Inn to go to see those prostitutes closer. They weren’t stranger to whores. New York has plenty of them. But to have anthro ones were different. Those whores were likely to do them if they had money, something that wouldn’t have happened in their city even with a great deal of cash. Raph had got even more excited when he had heard among the Nexus battleship participants that the ‘Wild Cherry’ has whore of both genders. He didn’t tell Mikey but it was the reason he had chosen this one among the three tea houses of Nexus. 

But their evening had known an abrupt end when they have to meet Leo waiting for them at the entrance. The son of a bitch had tailed them and even had managed to get there before them and Raph and Mikey had finished their day by doing a push-up on a wooden board.

But this time, Fearless wouldn’t ruin everything, Raph vowed, his hand clenching the pouch containing some coins. Anyway, it was Leonardo’s fault, to begin with. The leader was doing his best to drive him crazy with those looks. 

The ‘Wild Cherry’ was less crowded than the last time. It must be said they were out of the championship season. It was a perfect time; Raph was more likely to run into someone he knows who could snitch on him like Usagi. 

He sat down and asked a beer to the waitress, a kind of zebra and removed the hood from his cloak. While waiting, he scanned the room, trying to tame his nerves. Scally and furry, male and female, everything was there to spend a wild night indeed or to get his cherry popped, Raph thought.

On the stage, a tall, muscular cheetah was performing a strip-tease and Raph took a swig of his beer at the exact moment it got put down in front of him before watching the show.

The cheetah beamed of male confidence, but gracious, each of his moves calculated to be enticing and Raph couldn’t help but stare. There was something in him familiar and appealing.

The waitress was in front of him again and Raphael realized his glass was empty. 

He ordered a second one and when she came back he asked in a voice he hoped firm.

“How much for the dancer?” he choked.

“Guerrera?” she asked pointing the cheetah. 

Raph nodded stiffly.

“He is taking only bottom clients,” she asked, giving him a questioning glance. Raph didn’t flinch. It was something else he needed to figured it out. His fantasies were still at an embryonic stage. He needed to try this out to clear any doubt. If he didn’t like it, at least he would know that about himself and could still try something else next time. 

“Twenty gold coins for one hour,” she continued, with what looked like a knowing smirk. It was damn a lot for a little time and Raph paused. His hesitation must have shown on his feature because she added: “But it comes with a whole beer pitcher.” 

“Okay,” he decided. Was it now the whole point to be here? He had sneaked out and went that far not to choke like a pussy at the last moment. He was done feeling so edgy at his home under Leo’s scrutinizing gaze. 

She came back with the pitcher and two glasses. Not too long afterward, the time Raph drank half of the pitcher, the cheetah sat beside him. Raph poured him a drink to have composure. He was naked, but it wasn’t what was bothering Raph the most; the fact it was too late now was.

“Are you not too young to be there?” the cheetah asked, after having swallowed his drink in one single gulp. “ You’re kind of cute, but I don’t do cub.”

“I’m old enough to have twenty golden coins,” Raph declared, slamming down his pouch. He had been embarrassed to be called cute for the first time of his life and as usual, he tried to hide his uneasiness under a cool front. 

The cheetah stretched his hand to the pouch weighing it. 

“My hour start in five minutes fair warning. So, if you want to get your money worth, we should go up.”

Raph finished his glass and stood up, now feeling slightly dizzy from all the alcohol consumed too quickly.

“Lead the way,” he rasped. 

He followed the cheetah in a spiral staircase, his heart and mind racing. Now he would know first hand what sex was and would not be so much embarrassed to listen to Casey. More importantly, he would have got laid before Leo and to beat him at this virgin race worth more than twenty coins.

The doubts crept into him when he was in front of the bed and the prostitute was counting the coins. It wasn’t looking filthy, but neither tidy and also, kind of impersonal and cold, despite the erotic image pinned to the wall. 

“Lay down, Turtle.” The cheetah turned his back to clean his hand with the water from the tap. “First time?” he asked. Raph supposed the male whore tried to sound caring, but he sounded mostly annoyed by the prospect to get a virgin.

Something must have given him away because he hadn’t answered that the cheetah promised him he would be ‘nice’ and poured oil on his paw.

“It could sting a bit,” he warned and Raph felt like he was on the cot in Don’ lab waiting to get a tetanus shot. “Bear with it and you will feel good at some point.”

It was a very vague promise and Raph’s discomfort grew when the cheetah loomed over him.

“Where is your cock, Turtle? I guess you have one. Or you are a girl? You got pretty eyes enough for that.”

“I ain't a girl,” Raph stammered, all shy to have got his eyes praised but pissed to be called a girl. He released his muscles and his dick sprung in the open, half-hard. The male prostitute took it in hand and stroked it with a skilled hand, while the other was circling this spot between Raph’s legs. 

Raphael has often wondered how would feel another hand on his cock while he jerked off. It was good, he couldn’t deny it. But something was off; it wasn’t only the fur he could felt. The sex worker knew what he was doing. Each motion was made to bring climax. Raph knew it was silly to complain about his partner was much more experimented than him. Damn, he was the one having rented a prostitute. But it would have been less unnerving perhaps if it was someone more tentative or well, not moving damn fast. Raph hadn’t the time to get in the mood, but he sneerer mentally at himself. Did he expect a fireplace, strawberry, and Champagne? 

His thoughts were white noise to not feel too anxiously what was about to happen.

“Ready?”

The finger that breached and thrashed into him was feeling as hard as if Raph had decided to fuck himself with his sai and he stayed stiff, taking it all, refusing to let a whimper out of his bitten lips, even when his partner removed his finger, pushing the tip of his cock through the loosen ring of muscle. He had wanted this, he thought and despite a dim pain now, he felt only nothingness as he was tossed on the bed. He could feel the friction of a hard cock in his hole, but even if his ass was filled to the rim, his whole being felt cold and empty.

Never Raph had thought it could turn this way but the fact was that he looked forward to the hour to end. It wasn’t about his ass felt like a split in two. The pain had faded quickly. But he was feeling uneasy to the point he could throw up. 

He didn’t dare to say he had enough or had changed his mind and let the cheetah grunt over him until he cum. For Raph, the best he could have achieved was to be half-hard, but it had not been written down in the renting contract that Raph would cum. 

“There is a little time left. How do you want to finish this? Handjob? Blow job?”

Raphael’s confused feeling must have been written on his face and the cheetah took him in his mouth, careful to not hurt him with his fang. Raph shut down his eyes and decided to focus on the sensation and try to imagine any other mouth sucking his dick and he was in his room. 

“If you want me to swallow it’s five more coins,” the cheetah warned kicking out Raph from the comfort zone he tried to stay in his mind. He shook his head. He had no more coin and besides, he only wanted this to be over.

He managed to cum and when he opened his eyes he could see his cum splattered on the ground. 

If he had to be honest, the whore had filled his part. Raph had got truly fucked and wasn’t a virgin anymore. He didn’t feel as glorious as he had thought he would have been and an uneasy silence stretched while after having removed his condom, the cheetah cleaned himself and the floor. 

A ring warned them it was over and Raph took it as he had born with an hour of torture at the Foot without spilling the beans.

“You can use the washroom there,” the cheetah said idly, grabbing the coins. “Have a nice vacation on Nexus,” he said, already thinking of what he would do with the money.

He left, leaving Raph crushed by something looking pretty much as shame. He was there, laying on a rented bed, not a cherry-boy anymore, but not feeling the slightest better. The itch he had hoped to scratch was now throbbing in his whole body.

Where was the amazing afterglow Casey had spoken to him about? Raph only felt dirty and he only allowed a meltdown in the shower, staring at his innocence running down the drain. What’s now? He would leave the tea house and try to find a spot where he could draw the symbols with the chalk. Then, at home, everything would be the same, except that now, when Casey would talk of sex, Raph would only feel a lingering awkwardness. He wouldn’t even be able to boast about it. There was no pride to have got sex with a male whore not even considerate. If anything, Raphael felt emptier than before.

It was his thought when he got down of the staircase to leave the Wild Cherry tea house when he noticed two familiar figures: Gen, one of Usagi friend and worse, Usagi himself trying to get his drunk friend to leave. 

Cold sweat drenched Raph in a blink. It was bad. Usagi was Leonardo’s best buddy. If he saw him, Usagi would ask where Leo was and if he knew Raph was alone, he would turn suspicious with reason. He had to get out of there and Raphael pulled his hood on his face, trying to get unnoticed while leaving the brothel. He was a ninja for fuck sake and he should not be hard to sneak off of the town to get back to the forest when he would draw the runes. 

But Raphael doesn’t feel like going home yet. He needed to compose himself before going home. Pondering wasn’t like him at all but to faces his family wasn’t too much to handle for now when he felt what he has done was written on his face.

“Raphael, what are you doing here?” 

Usagi had bow down to check the identity of the hooded figure, after having ditched his too drunk friend somewhere. Startled, Raph wondered if he could fall deepest in shame.

“Don’t tell Fearless,” Raph muttered. “Don’t tell Master Splinter.”

“I will not report you to anyone, but…”Usagi seemed puzzled. “What are you doing in a tea house?” he asked again and Raph decided to fuck it. It was too late to deny it and the harm was done. Usagi would snitch at Leo anyway.

“What do you think?” he snapped with a growl. But at the same moment, the cheetah was back in the main room, ogling potential client, not giving a damn about the former one and Raph winced. He could have paid for it, he felt as dirty as he had been raped.

The intelligent brown eyes studied him and a sad smile stretched on Usagi’s face.  
“Let go elsewhere,” Usagi motioned him to follow. “There a place next to this one where we could talk.”

Raph didn’t want to talk. He wouldn’t even talk to Casey so he felt even less into confiding with Leo’s honorable sword-buddy. But if he refused to follow, perhaps Usagi would snitch on him. He hated to bend to blackmail, but he wanted at any cost to be buried with his shameful secret. Also, he wanted to put the more distance he could between the cheetah whore and himself.

They walked past Gen. The rhino was snoring loudly spread on a chair and Usagi put down some coins on the table to probably pays his friend’s tab.

Outside, the night was nice, with a fresh breeze and Raph would have wandered in the wood if Usagi didn’t drag him into a modest shop with a sake bottle as a sign.

“This place is quieter.” Indeed, almost no customer was in sight and the traditional music was very low to the point Raph wondered if he imagined it. A long counter bar was at the bottom of the wooden room. 

“May I offer you a drink?” the samurai asked, with a gesture to invite him to sit. 

As an answer, Raph dropped heavily into the closest stool. Usagi ordered a sake bottle to an old goat-man behind the bar and when it arrived the ronin asked Raph to follow outside.

“The weather is nice, the sky is starry and no one would hear our conversation,” Usagi said.

They sat outside on a little bistro table and Raph felt he could breathe better. 

Usagi poured a cup, handing it gently to Raph.

“Long night?” he asked. At first, Raph evaded and dodged every question at his fourth cup, he spilled his guts.

“I got my ass fucked by a whore,” he told bluntly, despite how ashamed he felt. “It was eating me for months to be a virgin and yet, I got my wish granted and...hated it.”

Not a muscle of Usagi’s face moved like he wasn’t surprised at all by Raph’s confession.

“Why that?” he wanted to know. “Was it painful? Or did you find it dull?”

“It’s hurt like a bitch at first,” Raph admitted, “but it was mostly the dull part that bothered me.”

“What were you expecting?”Usagi asked after a sip. 

“Dunno,” Raph replied, a slight blush covering his features. He didn’t want to sound like a maiden. “Just that it would fix...something.” Damn, the speech had never been his forte. “Lately, something is off...You know? When you feel something is missing and that without it all it’s like a dead-end,” he explained gloomily. 

Usagi gave him a nod.

“I see. If it could be for you any consolation, my first time wasn’t any better than yours. Afterward, I felt confused a great deal of time.” He took another sip, his look dreamy and Raph glanced up, interested. He never got to tell about his feeling so honestly for a long time. “Perhaps sexual intercourse is overrated,” Usagi continued. “At least, it is when your partner is not someone you care deeply about. I have since not too long a partner I do love. We waited long before crossing this line because I wanted it to be perfect when the time comes. He is not the kind of person to rush things, neither,” Usagi softly explained. “It's called making love because this feeling must be shared by both participants to get high pleasure.”

“I have a buddy who enjoys it a lot, thus. And I could bet you it didn’t plan to make any of them a Mrs. Jones,” Raph retorted. 

“Having just mere sex could be quite satisfying when you get more experimented. There people not in love who get pleasure too. But you have to pass a level of clumsiness. Showing your naked body and emotion to a stranger could be unnerving, but little by little you get used to it,” Usagi told, swirling the sake in the bottom of his cup. “But I stand to say that with a meaningful someone it's much better.”His face took again a dreamy expression. “There no comparison with what I felt the last time with the first one.” 

“Tell me about your first time,” Raph demanded, drinking down another cup. 

“It was with my lord Mifune. I did have the greatest respect for him, but this happening between us confused me. It hadn’t been displeasing but I did not feel enjoyment at all. Despite my mourning of him as a lord, because he was a person of mercy and honor, I was relieved to put this behind me. He didn’t force me. In fact, I had been curious as you and almost asked for it. But afterward, the only thing that remained was discomfort and regret.I didn't want my actual lover to feel that way. We have gotten used to being intimate with each other by step. I do not know if I would stay forever with him, but at least, I have no regret and I feel glee each time I see him and eagerness to be alone with him."

"So, I have to wait to be in love?" Raph snorted. "Maybe in my next life, because in this one, there no way I find someone crazy about me," he concluded, with a sarcastic sneer after having gulped his cup.

Usagi cast a smile. 

"Don't get me wrong. I do not tell you to wait for your fated one. Who knows if you will find them and life is too short. I just tell you sex is overpriced and to not put too much high expectations from it. Orgasms feel good, but what remains of them? Just a more or less pleasant memory. In what it is better than sake, for example?"

What Usagi said found an echo in Raph. He has never been close to the samurai. Usagi was mostly Leo’s friend, but in a way, it was the best seal of trust. The leader was wary of many and has insanely high standards for anything. If he called Usagi a friend, it must because the rabbit deserved it.

He mumbled something around these lines and Usagi snickered.

“You can not return to your home in this state, my friend. Your brother Leonardo-san would not be pleased and be angry at both of us. I have a room in the Inn next to this place,” he explained, pointing the building. “Allow me to shelter you for this night.”

Raph felt tired indeed and so, didn’t protest like he could have usually done. He let himself been carried to Usagi’s room and be laid on the futon.

“I will bring you water. You need to keep hydrated,” Usagi recommended while tucking in bed. 

After having brought a glass of water, the ronin slid next to him and drunkenly, Raph grabbed the furry form. Usagi was soft and comforting like one of Mikey’s big plush and reassurance what was he needed. If he could get some real loving gesture the whole evening failure could be forgotten. 

“Stop.” The warning was kind but firm. “You do not love me and even more important, I love someone else. The physical pleasure does not deserve the guiltiness we would feel afterward. It would not bring you happiness, either. Yours is not in my universe. And I don't want the things between us turning awkward. Your brother will notice it and ask questions. I will not lie to Leonardo-San.” 

Raph’s head dropped on the pillow, too drained to even been hurt. Besides, Usagi was right. He was too drunk to be in denial anymore and he recognized the truth behind the samurai’s words. His heavy eyelids closed and he fell asleep with an image of green body swirling with silver flashes and a blue bandana. 

When the ronin woke up the next morning, the water glass had been filled and a thank you note was on the night table. 


End file.
